why the witch cries
by Wolf Vain
Summary: hunter is very hungry and sees a potential new prey but this prey turns out to be something special. this is my take on Hunter X Witch.


The Hunter lurked in the darkness late during the night searching for food. He was so hungry. Why was he so hungry?

He smelled something in the air. He could not remember what happened to him but suddenly he woke up very hungry with heightened senses.

He smelled salt and blood, old blood. But fresh salt. He crouched low and crawled on all fours his bloody hands and long sharp nails dug into the soft grass as he crawled like some wolf looking for the next meal.

He came around a corner and had to stop himself to keep from startling her. It was a girl. In her underwear crying.

But he was so hungry. he licked his lips as he readied for the pounce. Then he leapt from the darkness and rolled her over and pinned her arms above her head and straddled her waist.

She thrashed and screamed but what startled him was the way she looked. strangely pale with red eyes and claws even longer than his on her long tapered fingers.

Her underwear so tattered it barely covered anything and she smelled of death. She was like him. And she looked hungry too. He moved to get off her realizing that something about her made him feel that he could not eat her.

But as soon as he moved his hands away she slashed wildly at him and through him into a nearby wall. He shook himself and had to dodge as she came after him shrieking. He climbed up and nearby ladder and snarled at her.

She simply curled into a ball on the ground and continued crying. He snarled again and crawled away to search for more food.

He ended up finding another survivor that was not as lucky as him or that...that little witch. He killed the guy quickly and began to feast.

His face smeared with blood and blood soaked the front of his sweater and covered his hands. He grinned as he became full and his mind cleared a little more.

He suddenly thought of his little witch. Even though she attacked him he did attack first. He should go apologize. He looked down at the half eaten corpse and grinned wider.

He grabbed it by its protruding spine and dragged it back to the where he had last seen the witch. He then dragged it up to the top of a house so he could be out of biting range of her.

He saw her there still crying and shaking, her light blond hair smeared with blood and her feet smeared with mud and who knew what.

He tossed the corpse down and it landed next to her with a sloppy crack and she jumped away and hissed.

Suddenly she looked up at him and shrieked. She came to the wall of the house and scratched at it trying to climb up to get him but she soon gave up and started sobbing.

Her gaze slowly went to what was left of the man he had killed. She crawled over and sniffed it then looked back at him. His eyes widened at how sad she looked.

She was fighting it even though it was clear she had eaten before. could it be that she did not accept the fact she was dead?

He had accepted it pretty easily besides he had always hunted animals before just now the prey was different and if he did not keep his belly full he would slowly loose his mind.

A tear slipped down her cheek as she began to eat. once she started she became ravenous. grabbing large chunks of flesh and ramming them in her mouth making long slurping noises as she sucked on some of the more bloody bits.

In a very primal way it made him happy and sort of turned on. It was strange but he was suddenly compelled to go down there. he knew it was dangerous but he did it anyway.

and as he approached she noticed him but did not shriek at him this time. Her mind must have been cleared enough for her to realize he had helped her.

he dared not get any closer than a few feet from her though because he was still unsure. She looked down at what was left and grabbed the bit of intestine she was about to eat and looked at it than him.

Then she put her arm out offering the bit of flesh to him. His eyes widened then he shook his head no and took a step back.

She looked very sad and lowered her arm. He then grunted and crawled closer now he was only two feet away from her. he then grabbed her arm and opened her hand.

He stared down at the piece of meat. he was not very hungry but what the heck. He then bent down and ate it out of her hand. He then licked the blood off her fingers and palm then let go of her hand and sat back on his haunches.

She looked startled then smiled as a few tears slipped down. he decided it was safe and laid down next to her. He listened as she continued eating.

Then suddenly she stopped making noise. he felt her stretch out beside him. She trembled every now and then.

she must be cold. He turned over and wrapped his arms around her and put his knees up against the back of her knees.

She stopped shaking after a few minutes and sighed. he buried his nose in her hair. Oh yes he liked being dead. it came with benefits.

he was asleep with her maybe for two hours when he heard and smelled something four somthings. and they were alive.

he growled low in his throat and began to get up but she whimpered as she realized he was leaving. he nuzzled her face and then kissed her. he moved again to get up and she grabbed his arm.

He lungs strained to make any noise besides a growl so he could tell her he would be back. It hurt and he could feel that he tore his through a bit when he did it but he managed to get out a very guttural two words.

"bee...baackk" He then crawled away and in the back ground he heard a slight whimpering but no sobbing witch meant she understood.

He crawled in the darkness and saw them. A big black guy with a chain saw, a man in a suit with a bat, a redneck with rifle and then a girl who had golf club.

The girl would be the easiest. he crawled to the top of a building then with a roar leapt down. Suddenly she turned and pulled a hidden pistol out. It was over in seconds.

Pop, and as he fell to the ground and blood leaked from his chest he heard a shriek and smiled as he heard the peoples screams of horror and pain.

his little witch must have fallowed. And saw him be shot then she killed them all. Before his vision went dark he saw her above him sobbing, then she bent down and kissed him.

He died for good at that moment. He was no longer hungry but he was afraid, afraid for her. she was all alone now.

and the witch sobbed over his fallen body and from then on out she never stopped crying... 


End file.
